Prayer of the Princess
by Piper the Social Butterfly
Summary: Meet Charity Heartfowl. The princess of Salem; a kingdom that has gone into silence ever since Eternia became one of their enemies. After experiencing kidnap, Charity is later saved by Agnes, Tiz, and Ringabel, who later become three of her best friends. Throughout this story, Charity discovers the true power of friendship, sadness, love, fear, hatred and understanding.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prayer of the Princess**_

_Author's note: I did it! My first chapter is finished! Hope you like it! _

_B.T.W, I don't own a lot of the characters and this story is kinda different from the game __AND__ Edea Lee is not in this at all if I hadn't made that clear. _

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: **_The Princess in Trouble_

I was trapped in a dark place. I couldn't see anything. _Where am I? _I thought to myself._ Is this a dream? _All of a sudden the room lit up, and I saw people who's faces I couldn't recognize staring back at me. They were all talking at the same time but they weren't moving their mouths. This is getting weird.

"Become my warrior of light," was the last voice I heard speak, a girl. I knew which one it was because she seemed to be the only one moving. She was yelling it, which made things even weirder. She sounded like she was in some king of trouble. Before I got the chance to say anything, all the other people had disappeared and she was the only one left.

Luckily, I had taken note of what she looked like. She had long, brown hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing what looked like a garb that the vestals wear at the Rite of Awakening. Wait, could she be a vestal? The last thing I remembered was her falling into a pit of darkness.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my best friend, Celestia violently shaking me and telling me to get up. "Get up, Charity! Something's wrong!" she shouted. I got up and followed her to the throne room where my father and a few of the kingdom's knights were waiting.<p>

At first I didn't see it, but when I saw it, I didn't know how to react. Those sneaky Eternian Sky Knights have planted an aerial assault on our kingdom. Their airship was getting closer and threatened to hit the palace. Eternia has always had it out for us. I never knew why.

"What have they come for?" I said as calmly as I could. "They've been searching all the kingdoms for the vestal of Wind," said one of the guards standing nearby. "Word is they're headed for Caldisla next," said another. They've been searching for the vestal of Wind? What do they want with her?

I've been pondering things too long. The Sky Knights have already begun their search. Raiding houses, pulling people aside from their everyday lives to ask them if they'd seen her; this is madness and shouldn't be happening to my kingdom.

They must've seen us watching because they started running towards the castle. "Protect the princess," I heard the guards shout as they escorted me out of the room hurriedly. "I'll be fine!" I say "Go help my father." They stopped for a second. "Are you sure, princess? We don't want you to get hurt." "Absolutely positive. Now, go!" I replied and ran out of the throne room.

Where should I go? I think to myself as I run farther away. "I got it! I'll go to my room and get my bow, arrow, and black hood so that way no one knows its me! Brilliant!" I say as I change my course to my room.

Once I'm there, I grab my things and head back out; this time going through the double doors that lead to my balcony, which I jump off of to get to the nearest set of stairs. Bad idea. I tripped on my cape on my way down.

Before I got the chance to regroup, Eternian Archers were waiting for me. "Hey! You there!" they said to me, "Tell us where the vestal is and you won't get hurt," "Why should I? You Eternians are undeserving of my knowledge," I reply "Besides, what do you want with her?" They looked at each other for a second and said, "That's for Eternia to know and for you, Your Majesty, not to find out."

What? How do they know I'm the princess? Now is not the best time to ponder that thought too long because they both readied their bows; threatening to shoot. But, they never got the chance, I pulled out mine and shot them down before they even pulled the string back.

I continued running. I decided that I would try to make it to the woods. Sadly I never got that chance, because I wasn't fast enough and another wave of Eternian Sky Knights kidnapped me and took me to the air ship. The last thing I saw was the land of dark skies slowly fading away and a Sky Knight standing in the doorway. I couldn't see behind his mask but I could tell that behind it, was a smile of dark satisfaction. They must think I know something. Unfortunately, I know too much.

**Hey everyone! Or whoever is reading this! I hope you liked this first chapter of my Bravely Default fan fiction. This fan fiction along with many others of my own are part of my signature collection called **_**Brave before Default.**_** Be sure to check it out once all the other stories are out. My notebook's full to the bursting with ideas!**

**Keep on reading! Love ya! ;-D **


	2. Chapter 2

_Prayer of the Princess _

**Chapter 2: **_Burning Houses _

"So, we hear you happen to know where the Wind vestal is," an Eternian Sky Knight asked me. "I do' I replied, "But I'm not telling you were she is," The Sky Knight glared at me. "Very Well, then. We'll have Ominas try to get you to talk."

With that he left the room. Who's Ominas? That question was answered for me when a man wearing black robes and a pointy hat came into the room. "Well hello there Your M-M-Majesty," he said with an awkward bow. This guy must have speech problems.

"Hello," I say back. "You must be Ominas." "R-r-right you are m-my dear. I am Black Mage, Ominas C-c-Crowe." I look back at him. Black Mage? I wonder how powerful he is.

"Anyways, t-t-tell us where the Wind vestal is and you will w-walk away unharmed," he said after a moment's silence. "As I told the Knight that was in here earlier, I' not telling you where she is," I replied. He grunted in frustration "And even if I did tell you where she is, what if I gave you false directions, hmm?" He was glaring at me now but I didn't care. I wasn't going to tell them where Agnes was.

"Oh you little- well then if you won't tell us w-where she is then we'll have to t-t-take matters into our own hands! Guards!" he shouted. "Make way for C-C-Caldisla! We've got a house to burn,"

It didn't take long for the airship to reach Caldisla. Once we were there, someone picked me up and jumped out of the ship. I screamed because we were higher than I would've appreciated. We landed safely but the Knight didn't let me go until he had me tied onto something. I pulled but it was no use. Ominas got off the ship as well and walked to the house right next to the inn. Wait a minute, I know who's house this is. This is bad.

Before I got the chance to do anything about it, Ominas cast a fire spell on the house and it burst into flames. It burnt slowly but you could still see it. "Burn! B-b-burn!" Ominas laughed. He must know that I know who's house this is. "Ominas Crowe!" I shouted. "Is this your way of getting me to talk because it's not working. I'll never tell you where the vestal is. Not in a million years!"

I said. As soon as I said it, I noticed two people looking at m from one of the windows at the inn. I didn't pay much attention to it because Ominas turned towards me and started to say something, "F-f-fine then! But I'm not letting you go yet. Come! We're make for the Ruins of Centro Keep."


	3. Thanks!

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you to all of you who are reading my story. I have already figured out the ending and its really great. I may not be posting for a while because I am really busy but I promise I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! Stay tuned for more! :-D**

**-Piper**


	4. Chapter 3

Prayer of the Princess

Chapter 3: Escape…Sort of…

**Author's note: Hai you guys! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I'm super busy. Anyways the wait is over. I'll try to post for often but for now please enjoy!**

We reached the Ruins of Centro Keep in no time. The journey there gave me time to think,_ what do they want with me? Why are they holding me hostage? Are they going to kill me because I didn't tell them the whereabouts of the Wind vestal? _

The first thing I noticed about the Ruins was that the interior resembled a battle station. There were swords and shields on the floor an spears on racks.

I followed Ominas and the Sky Knights up a flight of stairs. This is the most freedom they had given me since my capture. It's only been a few hours. I wonder if anyone has noticed I've gone missing…

We finally stopped in a room with almost nothing in it. It was a relatively large room and there was a gate on the right side of the room. It appears as if this room is to the left of the entrance. Man, this building is _so _confusing.

The next couple of minutes were kind of a blur to me.

The guards stood on each side of me and Ominas tried to get more information out of me and I didn't tell him anything. I was too distracted. I don't know _why_ I was so distracted. Maybe it was because I was thinking about home. Would I ever be able to go back? _Can_ I go back? Probably not. Eternia has been looking for me. My grandma told me something about the Heartfowl family tree. I guess one of my relatives did something that ticked Eternia off.

I zoned out for a minute...Then I noticed something… strange. As Ominas kept probing me for information, I saw three figures standing in the entrance we came in.

One of the people I saw, a man in about his twenties, has white-ish hair, styled into a pompadour. Ooh! He's cute! Anyways, another, a boy about 19 or 18, had light brown hair.

The third, this time a girl had long brown hair and a black headband. Wait. I remember I've seen her before. The vestal!

Apparently, Ominas noticed this too because he said, "Well, if it isn't the v-v-vestal of Wind. To what do I owe this sup-p-prise?" The vestal was the first to speak up. "We've come here to set your captive free," Oh wait, she meant me. I guess it's my turn to say something. Nope wait nevermind, Ominas made that choice for me. "Sure thing, v-v-vestal. I've no use for her now that I've g-g-got you here. Guards release the p-prisoner and SEIZE the v-v-vestal!"

With that the guards let me go and went for the vestal. "Wait!" I shouted. This drew everyone's attention. All eyes on me. I cleared my throat, "Um hi, I have nothing to do with the vestal and the vestal has nothing to do with me, but I'm not letting you take her without going through _me_ first!"

Now this _really _got people's attention. Especially Ominas. "Well that sounds like a ch-challenge," he said. I brought on my battle stance and said, "Bring it!" Then I remembered we had company and quickly added, "Oh yeah, and I'm gonna need you guys to help me," I pointed at the group at the entrance. "Gladly," said the cute one. "We haven't failed to save a person yet! Especially a female," The boy sighed and rolled his eyes, "There he goes again,"

"Enough talking!" Ominas shouted, interrupting our conversation, "Lets f-f-finish this!"


	5. Chapter 4

Prayer of the Princess

Chapter 4: Charity Joins the Party

Battling Ominas was so easy, I didn't even have to think twice when I attacked. And the vestal and her friends were very kind to me. The cute white-haired one introduced himself as Ringabel, the boy as Tiz, and the vestal as Agnes.

Ominas seemed annoyed that we were winning so easily, so he stepped things up a bit. Things got a bit harder but we finally won the battle.

"Well, that was easy!" I said after I dusted off my skirt. Agnes did the same, then asked me, "Are you alright?" I turned my attention toward her and replied, "Yes I'm fine. Thanks for coming to rescue me…this is actually king of embarrassing," "How so?" Ringabel asked me. "Well, it…it's a long story," I managed. They waited anxiously for me to answer.

So, I told them the whole story; about how I was kidnapped from my own kingdom, taken to Caldisla, and about how I was the princess of Salem. They seemed intrigued by my story. "And I'm usually able to get out of these sort of situations by myself, but, I didn't have a weapon with me, let alone a knife to cut myself out of the ropes."

"So this has happened before?" Tiz asked. I nodded, "A few times when I was younger. Once when I was 10 and another when I was 13. Anyways, um…why again did you come?"

Agnes was the first to answer, "Well, first, we received news that this was where Ominas Crowe had hidden after he burned the house next to the in," Oh… so _that_ was who was in the window, Agnes and Tiz saw the whole thing.

She continued, "Then, we were told that he was holding the princess of Salem captive," I thought for a moment. "Well anyways, thanks again for coming. I am forever in your debt, Agnes. With that being said, I don't suppose there's room in your party for one more?" _

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for your support and comments! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long!**

**Anyways, more chapters coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

Prayer of the Princess

Chapter 5: History of the Heartfowls

"So Charity," Tiz said as we walked back to Caldisla. "What's the deal with your hair?" Huh? "What about my hair," I asked. "I believe he meant to ask why is it so long and why is it so… red?" Ringabel cut in. Wha- oh… "I was born like this. My mom had long red hair and so did my grandma," I come from a long line of Heartfowls and we are known for our long blonde/red hair.

"So are Heartfowls mostly women?" Ringabel said, hopefully. "Yeah, but sometimes they could be men. But even if they were men, they'd probably be a lot like me," I told him. "So… like…handsome and brave," he asked. "Most likely, and strong spirited too. Wait… did you just call me handsome?" I finished.

Ringabel blushed a bright shade of red. "Uh… sorry, I didn't …," I laughed, "It's okay. I'll take it as a compliment," He smiled at me.

This small moment was interrupted by Agnes asking me, "Charity, you have heard about the Great Chasm in Norende, haven't you?" Chasm? Norende? "No. I was not made aware of this," I replied. I glanced over at Tiz, who was looking down. "Two days ago," Agnes began. "A great chasm opened up in Norende, swallowing it whole. You're sure you've not heard of this?"

I nodded. I wonder why no one told me about this when I was still in Salem. News spreads around really quickly. Well I'm glad Agnes told me.

"Are you also aware of the rotting of the seas and the stopping of the wind?" Agnes asked me. That I was aware of. "Yes. Is it because the Crystals have been corrupted? If so I heard about that,"

Agnes nodded. "We are working to awaken the Crystals. Airy says that if we succeed in awakening the Crystals, then the Great Chasm will vanish. Do you still wish to participate?" That sounds amazing! Of course I'm going no matter what happens! "I'm in! I live for adventure!" I exclaimed. "Although I do have one question," "Yes?" Agnes answered. "Who's Airy?" I asked.

"That would be me!" I heard a small voice giggle. A tiny fairy about the size of my fore-arm came out from behind Agnes's back. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Heartfowl!"

"A cryst fairy! Oh! I've never seen one in person!" I squealed. I heard stories about cryst faries when I was young; about how they guide the vestals away from evil and out of harm's way. I always saw cryst fairies as brave and loyal. I never thought I'd actually meet one. If I was a child, this moment would have been a lot more magical.


End file.
